SNOW FOX
by blackflashingfox
Summary: NARUTO MEETS MIZORE/THATS AL THAT IS NEEDED FOR THIS ONE SHOT. IF YOU HATE IT THEN REWRITE IT AT LEAST I TRIED


Snow fox

Naruto and mizore fan fiction

I own nothing of naruto or Rosario + vampire

Naruto looks at the battle filed and sees that he and Sasuke were the only ones who survived the fight with Madara. He had given a large amount of his chakra to everyone so they would survive, but he failed. He too would have died if it wasn't for his father and the other Hokage's. Sasuke survived because he snuck behind Madara and killed him.

Naruto, almost empty of chakra, falls to his knees. He reaches to his pocket and pulls out a ring. He then looks at the body right in front of him. The same person who saved him from the man once known as pain. Hinata Hyuuga, she had loved him for a very long time. He didn't start loving her until she saved him. He had promised his self that he would purpose to the Hyuuga after the war. He had failed his first promise. He takes her hand and slips the on ring, and kisses her cold, dead lips goodbye.

Sasuke, still has a large amount of chakra, slowly walks over to his rival. He stops once he sees him kiss the Hyuuga. He grows jalousie of him, and activates his sharigan in rage. Not only dose he suck Naruto into it, but also the Hyuuga.

Naruto realizing what's going on turns to his friend. "Sasuke?" He said looking over to him. "what are you doing?"

"I'm ending something that should have ended a long time ago." He answered with the same cold look and evil tone. It wasn't long until the two bodies were gone. It drew a smile to the face of the Uchiha as he walked off.

Naruto awakens and sees that he is falling to the ground. He then looks to his left and sees Hinata there with him. He grabs her and he positions his self under her as they crash to the ground where he becomes unconscious. Unknown to Naruto, he crashed right in front of a certain snow woman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore just stood there in shock as something just crashed right in front of her. The dust finally clears and she sees two people, One male and the other female. The male was blond with whiskers on his face. His clothes were black and orange. The female had dark blue hair and very pail. She wore a dark green vest, with a blue shirt and blue pants. She was scared to see both of them with so much blood on them.

She slowly walks over to the two and sees that the blond is breathing, but the girl is dead. She gets right up to his face and the blond slowly opens his eyes. He sat up so fast he head butted Mizore. He didn't care because he was checking on the dead girl. Mizore sits back up and sees him hugging her close to him, tears quickly running down his face from his loss.

He then realizes Mizore and draws a kunai. "Who are you, where are we, and how fare are we from Konoha?" He questioned with anger in his tone.

Mizore recognized his eyes and found that he has been alone for a long time. "My name is Mizore Shizuki, your at youki academy." She started. "As for Konoha, I don't know." She then looks over to the girl and grew curious. "Who are you, what happened, and what is Konoha?" thinking its fair to ask her own questions.

Naruto dropped his guard and the kunai fell. "My name is Naruto Uzimaki." He started and looked at the girl. "And this is Hinata Hyuuga. We've been at war for a while now against a person named Madara and everyone died besides me and my friend, Sasuke." He then stopped to think. "Well, he was my friend before he sent me here, and Konoha is our home."

'He's been at war?' Mizore thought. She then goes over to him and helps him to his feet. "Come on, I'm going to take you to the head master and see if he can send you back." He didn't refuse to get up but he carried Hinata with him. She grew curious of the ring on her hand and decided to keep the conversation going. "She married?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I was going to purpose to her after the war but I didn't get a chance. I just gave it to her because I have nothing left. As soon as I get back to the village I'm sure they'll start to hate me again for allowing so many to die." He muttered the last part but Mizore heard.

Not long after Naruto and Mizore ended up at the gate. They just took one step in and every one looked right at them, mostly at Naruto and Hinata. They then continued on there way to the head masters when they heard a loud cheer. "Nothing can keep me from you Tsukune!" Mizore then looked behind her and saw him. A boy with brown hair and a green uniform.

They then saw a little girl get ran over by a big cheated girl. "Yahoo, Tsukune!" She then jumped on him and his face ended up in-between her breast. "Did you miss me?" She asked as a ice kunai ended up in her head.

"Keep your hands off my Tsukune." Mizore said in anger.

"Oh yea ice tramp, how about we settle this." The big breasted girl said as she grew a pair of wings and her nails grew.

"Fine with me." Mizore said as she grew ice claws.

"All right, the first day of school and there's already a fight between the ice woman and the succubus!" The little girl yelled. Naruto was out right confused on everything. First he fell from the sky, now there was a fight in a school? And they didn't have any chakra.

"Please stop, this is no way to start off the school year!" A pink haired girl yelled at them.

Tsukune then turns to her. "Moka!"

"Tsukune!" she yelled as they just stared at each other. Mizore and the other girl looked at them and realized hey lost their chance. Not long after a bunch of girls dragged Moka off.

Naruto just stood there and watched the scene with a sweat drop. He then felt a sharp pain in his neck and fell to the ground dropping Hinata. He then looked behind him and saw a girl with orange hair biting him. She then drew her head back with a smile. "Man your blood taste betted than it smells."

Naruto drew a kunai, grabbed the girl by the throat and placed the kunai an inch from her eye. "I don't give a fuck what my blood taste like, the next time you try something like that, I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto threatened with his eyes changed from blue to red slanted making the girl gulp.

"Yea, Sure, no more blood from you, Got it." He then dropped her and she ran.

"A friend of yours?" Mizore asked the blond.

"No, never met her." He said grabbing his neck. "What kind of school is this? I fell no chakra at all, and little girls are just drinking blood from people. If I didn't know any betted I would think that this is a school for monsters."

Once those words left his mouth Mizore flinched. 'He's a human?' She thought. "Lets go." She said walking away.

Naruto walked into the office and saw a priest guy. "Hello, master head dude?"

"Yes?" was Naruto's reply.

"You see, I was sucked into this thing and I ended up here and wanting to know if you knew a way back?" Naruto entered the room with a dead Hinata in his arms.

"I assure, there is no way back to your home. But, I would be happy to arrange a funeral for the poor girl." The head master said looking up from his work.

Naruto sighed at the news. "Thanks old man, but what am I supposed to do now?"

"That's easy," The head master then threw a outfit at him. "go to school"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto has been at the school for half a year now. Hinata's funeral only had eight people there. Naruto, Mizore, the headmaster and his assistant Ruby, Tsukune, Moka, the Yukari and Kurumu. The only reason that they were there was because Mizore explained that a friend of hers had lost his love in a war and she was going to attend. Tsukune and the others thought it would be the right thing to do scents Mizore was going. Not long after that the head master told everyone that he would attend the school and he was forced to be in the newspaper club.

Mizore was the only person he would actually have a conversation with. Every time someone asked him a question he would answer it as short as he could or just say he didn't feel like talking. Kurumu tried to fight him and lost in five second as he slammed a rishigan (AN to lazy to look up the right way to spell it, so, =p)in her head. Kokoha would ask him for fight after that. Moka was happy that she want her target any more. Yukari found out that he was human after she started having a conversation with him on vampires and other monsters. His answer was 'their fake and could never be real.' Tsukune was glade that he wasn't the only human here now, but he was curious on his powers.

But then tragedy struck Naruto once again. Mizore went missing during a trip of there's. He started to fall for her because she reminded him of Hinata.

Tsukune came in to Mizores mothers house with big news. "I found Mizore, but we need to hurry." He yelled getting Naruto's attention. "She's about to be handed off to some random person and forced to marry him."

Once those words left his mouth there was a explosion of power in the room right where Naruto was. The wall right beside him latterly vanished. Moka was scared because he was giving off so much power it was equal to her fathers. But Mizores mother was happy that some one fell for her daughter.

Naruto stood up from his seat and walked over to Tsukune grabbing him by the shirt. "You better not be lying to me or I swear ill rip you apart!" Yelled as he saw Naruto's eyes change.

"I'm not, but we have to hurry." He said about to run.

"Now wait just a second." Mizore's mother said walking to the cabinet and pulling out a pile of guns. "I think you will need these."

Naruto grinned and formed a pair of hand signs. "Multi shadow clone justu!" He yelled as twenty of him appeared out on nowhere. "Grab the guns!" Naruto told the clones. "Were crashing the wedding."

At the castle Mizore was in a wedding dress. "Do take you take her to be your wedded waif as long as you depart?" The priest asked the man.

"I do." Was his answer.

"And do you take him to be your wedded husband as long as you depart?" He asked mizore.

"I-" she was about to answer until the front doors busted open.

"Sorry have we skipped the part where we object? That's the part I'm waiting for." Naruto said walking towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked Naruto grabbing Mizore.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzimaki, and I'm here to kick your ass for trying to take something that don't belong to you." Naruto looked behind him and there was an army of him and Mizore's friends were there with them.

The guy laughed then snapped his fingers. An army came out with similar guns came out and aimed at them. "Give up, your surrounded!" He ordered.

"Army or not, I'm taking her back." After he was done the clones charged firing at every one, and the others did the same. Naruto became a golden yellow and vanished from sight and appeared in front of Mizore. He punched the guy and formed three reshingans (AN still not looking up the right spelling, l just like teasing people) and slammed each of them in him. once the guy was knocked out he turned to Mizore with a smile that he never wore. "I'm glad your safe." He told her.

She hugged him. "you're an ideot, you know that." She whispered.

Then she was yanked back by a girl in a black gown. "No, that's not how it goes!" She then remover her rosary and her arms became pair of wings. She slashed at Naruto and he spat up blood and his chakra mode vanished. "She's supposed to marry him." She said pointing at the guy. "Now that you rewind it, I guess ill just kill her." She brought her wing claw up to decapitate her but was stopped by an explosion of power far beyond her fathers. She looked back to Naruto and saw him change into a his four tailed mode. "So your still alive?" She then started to cry. "Then ill kill you." She vanished from sight leaving Mizore alone and Naruto charged after the winged girl with greater speed.

He grabbed her arms and ripped them off and then shot a beast bomb at her killing her instantly. Everyone stopped when all the clones vanished and saw the girl get brutally killed. Naruto let out a scream as he changed back and fell on all fours spitting up a lot of blood. He then looked at everyone and saw there faces. He looked at Mizore and he could tell she was scared of him and he did the only thing that came to mind.

He ran.

XXXXXXXXXX

A year has passed and Naruto found a cave to stay at. Every now and then he would leave and train. Hoping he wouldn't be seen. He knew that if Mizore found out about his past she would hate him. She may remind him of Hinata, but she's not Hinata. He hunted animals and cooked them so he could survive.

But that all changed.

There was a massive snowstorm and Naruto got lost on his way back. A woman found him and decided to help him find his way back to the village. "Hey!" She yelled out to him. He turned to her and she saw he had a beard, blond hear, blue eyes, a white shirt, and black pants. "Ill help you find your way back to the village, just follow me!"

"No thanks!" He yelled back. "I have a cave not fare from here ill be fine!" He turned and continued on his way.

"Why a cave?" She asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Its because I deserve to be in one, if I ever go back to the person l loved she would hate me for stopping the wedding the way I did." He continued on his way and heard her run after him. not long she hugged him from behind. "What are you-?" He asked but stopped getting a good look at her face.

It was Mizore.

She started crying as he started hugging her back. "I've found you." She finally said after looking up at him. "I've finally found you." He was shocked to see her. He had just confessed to her and he didn't realize it was her.

"Mizore?" was the only thing he could say.

"Naruto, I love you too." She reached up and kissed him. he didn't resist and started to kiss her.

THE END  
AN: THE SEALD BY FATE WAS A MISTAKE IT WONT LET ME CHANGE IT SO PEOPLE WHO READ THIS JUST IGNORE IT

SINCERELY: BLACKFOX


End file.
